The Last Night
by Princess-Boba
Summary: Life is hard for Luffy, but Zoro has been there for her (not him, this is Fem!Luffy). But now something big has happen, and Luffy can't handle it anymore. Maybe, tonight will be her last night with Zoro.
1. Last Night!

**This my First One Piece FanFic, so I hope you like it. This was inspire The Last Night by Skillet. And my love for Fem!Luffy stories and ZoLu.**

**Warning: Luffy is a girl, AU, cussing, child-abuse, violence(if you considered this as violence), ZoFem!Lu, and probably a lot of OOCness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV<strong>

*** Slap ***

My cheek heats up and I can feel the sting.

_I can't stand this anymore._

"I'm leaving!" I scream.

"No bitch, you need to stay here!"

I feel him grab my arms but I wiggly around and continue to struggle out of his grasp.

He began lifting me up and my legs start to dangle in air.

"Finally, calm down you slut."

_I'm not a slut, you stupid old man._

That when I kicked him.

He screams and I head my way out to the door. Out the door I start running to a direction that I am familiar with.

_I hope he is still awake at this time._

**Zoro's POV**

**Ding Dong**

_Who's awake at this time?_

As I glanced at the clock, that says 2:23 A.M.

I opened the door to see this broken angel in tears on my doorstep.

_What could be wrong?_

"Luffy," I whispered.

She looks up and suddenly tackles me. She hugs me so hard that she almost squeezes all the air out if me. But none of that matter right now, all I could care about are the scars that decorate her arms.

I knew Luffy was abused at home, but I never knew it was this bad. Her smiles at school seem so real, it was hard to imagine her pretending them and was in pain the whole time.

I drag her into my room and place her own to my bed. I begin to wrap her with a blanket, when I feel small hands stop my movement.

"Zoro, you don't have to do this anymore. Actually you won't be doing this anymore." That when she look up and tears almost began to fall from her eyes, but I can tell that she was trying really hard not to cry.

**Luffy's POV**

I realize I was on Zoro's bed.

_Zoro always been there for me._

I sadly smile at that thought.

_But I think it is time for me to stop bothering him._

He starts to wrap with his blanket and my arms shoot out. My tiny hands grabs onto his giant hands.

"Zoro, you don't have to do this anymore. Actually you won't be doing this anymore."

I see his concern face turn confused.

I bite my lips before I opened them again.

"I came here to say goodbye, because I'm leaving."

**Zoro's POV**

She began to chew her lips until she whispers, "I came here to say goodbye, because I'm leaving."

_No, you can't Luffy. Not another person leaving me. No not like Kuina._

**Flashback**

"Hey Zoro."

The once fierce blue head girl, who was my rival, now has tears clouding her blue eyes.

"What," I grunted.

"My father told me I could never be the best."

I turn to see her looking up at the stars.

"He said I am a girl, girls are weak, so you are weak."

_Kuina weak, how is that even possible._

"You are not weak, if you are weak then that means I am weak because I can't beat you. That means I am also a girl. And, we both know I am not a girl."

I hear her let out a giggle and I smile.

But then she sighs and say, "Well I just want to thank you for always being there and to say goodbye."

**Flashback End**

_At first I didn't know what she had meant with the goodbye. I thought that we were going to see each other tomorrow, only when tomorrow came, she wasn't there._

"Why?"

**Luffy's POV**

"Why?"

"Because I am suppose to get married with a noble."

**Flashback**

"Luffy, come into the dining room please." Sengoku demanded.

My stupid Grandpa Garp decided to leave me with Sengoku again, so he could go off on a mission or something like that. Ace and Sabo were both in college so they couldn't watch me. Dandan and her crew were off to robbing a bank, which I am suppose to keep that as a secret. And my father, well I just know I have one, I just don't know where he is though. Sengoku is like my guardian, so he has some say in my life. And right now he is trying to control my love life.

"This is Stelly." He points at this blond boy who dresses like Sabo does. He has on a nice looking shirt with a blue bow and black dress pants. Stelly had an ugly mushroom haircut and was short. "He's going to be your fiance."

_What the hell?_

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded.

"Luffy I know you are stupid, but not this stupid." Sengoku looks at me.

"You want me to be with her?" Stelly obnoxious voice interrupts. I look at him as he has finger stuck up on his nose.

"Yes, we had an agreement with your parents that you will have Luffy as your bride.'

_This couldn't be happening. I am only 17, not even an adult yet._

"Well, I don't want to be with you anyway either." I stick my tongue out at him.

He points at me and says, "It's disgusting." His face scrunches up like something is stinky.

"I'll have you know I can ki-" "That's enough Luffy." Sengoku yells.

"Stelly, I think you should come back at another time to visit Luffy-" "He's coming back!" I scream.

*** Smack** *****

"Luffy be quiet," Sengoku hissed.

~ **10 minutes after Stelly left** ~

*** Smack * * Punch ***

Then Sengoku grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to his face.

If you didn't get a clue earlier, Sengoku beats me up. Usually he would call me by my nicknames that he gave me when nobody that cares for me are around. This happen ever since he had started to take care of me. Nobody had no clue that this has been going on. Ace and Sabo almost found out when they came home early, but Sengoku had of course lied.

"Bitch, what was that for?" He asked me.

My right eye feels the stinging, so I kept it close and look at Sengoku with my left eye.

His nose flared before he screams, "Say something you stupid slut."

_I wish Gramps was here, I prefer his fist of love then being here with Sengoku._

*** Thump ***

He drops me onto the floor and I let out a yelp. And when I look up, he kicks me at my stomach.

"**I SAID TELL ME WHAT WAS THAT!"**

I started to mumble, "Why the heck am I getti-" "Speak louder!" "**I said why the heck am I getting married?" **I shouted.

"Because you useless piece of shit, I said so!"

If you haven't noticed, he only seem to hate on me. I don't know why, but he always praise my brothers for their achievements and not me.

"The least you could do is get marry to this noble."

_Why the hell would I do that?_

"No." I said out of nowhere.

"No, what?" Sengoku asked.

"I am not going to marry him."

*** Slap ***

**Flashback ends.**

**Zoro's POV**

"Wait, you're going to kill yourself?"

She nods her head. "He doesn't understand me. Nobody understand me." She starts to sob.

_I understand you._

Luffy seems like that cheerful girl that could never be sad at anything, but when she is with me, she shows me all of her emotions. She went to me when Sabo's car exploded and everyone thought he died. Or that fight she had with Usopp. She didn't even go to Ace, she went to me, and only me. I know everything about her since I am her best friend. But sometime it goes deeper than that.

"Luffy."

**Luffy's POV**

"Luffy."

I look at Zoro.

"You should stay."

_What is he talking about?_

"I don't want you to go."

"Why?" I turn around so I didn't have to face him. "Why do you not want me to go? Zoro I am tired of this. Nobody can help me anymore, I am all alone."

Zoro starts to mumbled something, which is really weird because Zoro never mumbles.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you still have me."

* * *

><p><strong>And that where I will end. If anybody has an idea how they want this story to end, then review or PM me. That all, and I really hope you guys like the story.<strong>

**6/25/15 - So I'm going to be editing or rewriting this story. Hopefully it will be better.**


	2. Confession

**Thanks for those who read, review, favorite, and follow my story.**

**Major warning on this chapter: Lots of switching POV. ****｡｡****Sorry If it's annoying.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Previously On Last Chapter ~<strong>

**Luffy's POV**

"Luffy."

I look at Zoro.

"Please Luffy, I want you to stay with me."

_What is he talking about?_

"I don't want you to go."

"Why?" I turn around so I didn't have to face him. Then I brought my knees to my chest and laid my head on them. I also used my arms to cover my face. Through my arms I started to mumbling, "Why do you not want me to go? Zoro I am tired of this. Nobody can help me anymore, I am all alone."

Zoro starts to mumbled something, which is really weird because Zoro never mumbles.

"I couldn't hear, what did you say?"

"I said, you still have me."

**~ Now Continuing on Where We Last Left Off (Still Luffy's POV)~**

Zoro moves my head and makes me face him. I can see him blushing.

"But what could you do?" I softly said to him.

"I'll always be there for you. Through thick and thin. Sickness and health."

"You make it seem like we are going to get marry." I giggle. _Zoro is really funny._

"I wish we would." He says under his breath that I barely caught it, but I was close enough to hear it.

_Zoro wants to marry me. _I can feel my face heating up.

"What do you mean by that?"

Zoro sigh. "I love you, Luffy."

**Zoro's POV**

"I love you, Luffy."

_Oh God, why did I just say that out loud? What if she doesn't feel this way? Fuck, I screwed up._

I look at Luffy to see her reaction, but she closed her eyes.

"Luffy?"

**Luffy's POV**

"Luffy?"

I open my eyes to see Zoro's concern face.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." Zoro says confidently.

I see it in his eyes, that he is telling the truth.

_Zoro really does love me. But do I love him back?_

**Zoro's POV**

She staring at my face.

_Her face is so beautiful even with all those tears._

"Zoro," The angel next to me whispers.

"Yeah."

"How could you love someone who is so damaged?" I look at her as she rub the scars on her wrist.

**Luffy's POV**

_Look at me. I'm all bruised and beaten. I'm so weak too. I don't have the strength to go on anymore. What does he even see in me?_

I hissed when Zoro pulls my wrist, so I look up to question him.

"If it's you, it doesn't matter how damaged you are. Hell even if you were a boy, I would still love you the same." He looks straight at me, not allowing me to even look away because his eyes froze me. Those eyes have so much passion and love in them.

"I love you Luffy, so none of that should matter, just the love I have for you is enough for me."

His face starts to lean towards my face. I feel my face heating up.

_Was it really enough? Just how could he…_

Lips are now against mine and my eyes grows big. Then, the pressure on my lips are gone.

**Zoro's POV**

I quickly pulled my head away.

_Did I just kiss Luffy? Oh My God! What was I thinking?_

_Wait. I wasn't thinking._

_Her lips were so soft..._

_Oh God! Why did I just kiss her right now?_

I look at Luffy, waiting to see her reaction.

_She look confused. Well, at least she doesn't look like she will hate me._

**Luffy's POV**

I bring my fingers up to my lips. Trying to remember that feeling of Zoro's lips on mine.

_Wait. Did Zoro just kiss me?_

_Do I like it?_

_Well, it felt warm and nice. Also I feel this warm fuzzy feeling spreading around me, when he kiss me._

"Zoro," I called him.

He looks straight into my eyes. Those eyes they watches over me.

"I think I love you too." And he smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to continue this story for those who really like the story.<strong>

**7/20/15 - just a few changes and making it a little longer**


	3. New Character Insert

**Sorry for being so late. But watching Naruto or other anime, and reading fanfics(Naruto). I got distracted. And that the thing with tumblr. I also screwed up my laptop. Anyway here we go. Hope I surprise ya'll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Last Night Chapter 2...<strong>

**Luffy's POV**

_Did Zoro just kiss me?_

_Do I like it?_

_Well, it felt warm and nice. Also I feel this warm fuzzy feeling spreading around me, when he kiss me._

"Zoro," I called him.

He looks straight into my eyes. Those eyes they watches over me.

"I think I love you too." And he smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

**Still Luffy's POV but with a flashback**

"I think I love you too." He smiles. "That all I ever asked for." He sweeps me up and gave a hot intense kiss.

I start to tangle my hand through his hair. Then his kisses began to go down my neck.

I started to moan as he sucked on my sweet spot on my neck. I cling to him, so I can hold onto this pleasure, my happiness.

* * *

><p>Nobody knew about Lucci. He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere to this city. He was my secret that I didn't want anyone to know. He was there when my brothers couldn't be.<p>

Yeah, even I can't believe it. But one day, when Sengoku was looking after me, Ace and Sabo were at college, he kicked me out of the house. Said I was being ungrateful. I started to wandered around. That day I didn't eat. Not because I wanted, but because I couldn't. It was winter break, and everybody was out of town. Even Zoro.

I remember walking a little bit longer and then my vision started to blur. At first everything was white. Then I realize it was because I fell into the snow. Then darkness began to surrounds and pull me away from reality. But seconds from disappearing from the world, I felt someone picked me up gently.

**The Next Day**

I snuggled into my blanket.

_So soft. I could stay like this forever. _

Then I started to spread my arms thanking god for all this space.

_The heater is even on. Wait, when did Sengoku turn on the heat in my room? And when did I get a big bed?_

I suddenly jump up from the bed.

_Where am I?_

**Knock Knock**

I stilled my breathing. Afraid that something bad was going to happen if I moved.

"I know you're awake." A low voiced called out form the other side of the door. "So I'm coming in."

I began to panic.

_Who could this person be? What if it was some old creep?_

I started to shake my head to get rid of those thoughts.

The door open and a man came in. His long black hair tied up into a ponytail and his facial hair was in some weird design. From his outfit, I could tell that he had muscle and shouldn't be played around with. He had a white bird perched on his shoulder. But what caught my attention were his eyes. They seem cold and calculating, not like the rest of his body, which made him seem like he was laidback. Then my eyes move downwards, past his chest to his arm.

"I brought you some soup." He walked, not wasting anytime, to the side of my bed. Apparently I didn't noticed but there was a chair. He sat down as I made my way to a sitting position.

After that, he asked if I could drink the soup by myself or do I need his help. While I drink my soup, he started to ask me why was I outside in the cold with little clothing. I answered him. What did I have to lose, he also gave me food. A person who gives food has to be a good person.

Near dinner time, Sengoku texted me, telling me to come because Gramp was coming home for Christmas with Ace and Sabo. I didn't want to leave this stranger yet. I couldn't go back to a place that people called home, but I called it hell. It wasn't fair. But I knew Ace, Sabo and Gramp would want to see me. I wanted to see them too.

Before I left, I asked for his name. Lucci he says. As I was about to leave this place he grabbed on to my wrist. So I turned around, and gave him a questioning face.

"If you ever need help call me or come here." Then he handed his number and I walked out.

_He wasn't so bad, I guess looks can be deceiving._

I held out the paper with his number and smiled.

If I only knew that I was right in the beginning, that I should have left after the soup and not hang around for longer. But how could I resist. This small miracle was what I needed for the holidays.

* * *

><p><strong>Is anybody surprises with this new twist?<strong>

**I was about to make it Crocodile, but that didn't work. Then I thought about Law or Kid. And then it hit me, Lucci would be perfect for this. **

**But I have bad news to tell you. I'm going to have take a hiatus because well I don't have a laptop. And it really difficult for me to do this on my IPod. But I just had to post this chapter because people were reviewing and I love all the nice comments. I'm a sucker for that. But I promised I will finish this story because I got these ideas and finally got out of my writer block.**

**I'm rambling now. Sorry. But if you have anything to say to me, just review or pm me. And that all I got to say, Bye Bye. **


	4. First Kiss

**Flashback**

Before I left, I asked for his name. Lucci he says. As I was about to leave this place he grabbed on to my wrist. So I turned around, and gave him a questioning face.

"If you ever need help call me or come here." Then he handed his number and I walked out.

_He wasn't so bad, I guess looks can be deceiving._

I held out the paper with his number and smiled.

If I only knew that I was right in the beginning, that I should have left after the soup and not hang around for longer. But how could I resist. This small miracle was what I needed for the holidays.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Zoro and Luffy<strong>

"Luffy, Luffy." A hand comes closer to me.

Once I realize the hand is now one inch away, I immediately start to move back.

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's Flashback<strong>

"Luffy, Luffy." A hand come closer to me.

Instead of waiting for it to reach me, I jump into the arms of those hands. I hug the body and cry into the chest.

It's the weekend, and Garp wasn't home, so Sengoku had to watch me again. He had brought his friends over. One of them groped me every time I pass them. When he was about to touch my thighs again, I moved back. He tried again. And I moved back again.

We kept this going until my back hit the wall. He starts grinning like he won and his body began to cower over mine. Blocking any escape. His arms stretch out over both side of my head and he starts to move forward. Then he slightly tilt his head and move towards my neck. He is breathing sends a chill up my spine.

His lips barely touch my skin, when I raised my knee to hit him below the belt. Hands quick to leave my head is now in between his leg. I pushed him, and he's on the ground curling up. Immediately, Sengoku and his friends looks at our direction.

Before anything happen, I ran out the door.

After having miles between me and the house, I knew I couldn't go back. At least for tonight, anyway. I was thinking of calling Zoro, since he was my best friend. But we're kind of mad at each other right now, well I am mad at him. I decided to call Lucci. He told I could come over. Now, I'm at his home in his arms.

"Luffy, it's okay now. Nobody can hurt you right now." I was in his lap, facing him and his hands gently rub my back. I can feel myself ease into his comfort. My breath slowly returns to its usual pace and my tears starts to dry up. I told him what had happen and he consoled me again.

Next thing I knew, I was leaning into him. His hands that were at on my back, were sliding upwards from my side to my face.

Somehow my face was moving towards his and all I knew was that our lips were touching. I felt a comforting warmness fill me up, and all my burden that had weigh me down slip away.

After a few second, we let go. We stare into each other eyes. Then he brings his hand up gently and caress my face.

"Luffy, I want you to be mine?" He asks me.

_Do I like him as well? Why did we just kiss? It wasn't that bad though, and I actually really like it. Lucci is good, he won't hurt me._

Instead of answering, I nod my head a couple time. Then I allow myself to hug Lucci while I rest my head on top of his shoulder. He then starts to wrap his arm around me tightly, like his arm will be the thing to protect me form the world.

_Maybe it will? _

I smile thinking that and falling asleep on him. Too bad I didn't watch Lucci carefully, as he allow himself a tiny smirk before turning it back to a warm fake smile.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months have past since Luffy started dating Lucci<strong>

My life has been great since I been with Lucci. Just last month we said, "I love you," to each other. He has been taking me everywhere for our dates, even the new amusement parks. Sengoku is still a pain in the ass, but he at least never brought his friends over again.

I was suppose to be with Lucci today, but he just text me that he was busy. So now I am hanging with my friends. It's actually been a while since we hang out.

"Hey Luffy!" Usopp says right in my face.

I shriek and jump back. "Usopp too close to my face." I say as I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry, sorry. But we finally get to hang out since lately you seem so busy. EXCEPT your mind isn't really with us." He tells me accusingly.

All I can give them is a guilty look.

"Why have you been so busy?" Chopper questions me.

Then Nami jokes, "Maybe she has a boyfriend." I tried my hardest not to blush on the outside even though I feel like I can explode.

"Wah! That can't be! Not my sweet Luffy!" Sanji starts to scream. "Who ever this disgusting guy is, I'll beat him for defiling Luffy!"

"If you wants some romantic advises, it will cost you." Nami declares.

_How did this happen? Lucci wanted us to be a secret. At least for a little while. What do I do? Should I lie? But I really can't lie._

Before I could even think of something to say, Robin tells them, "Luffy probably had some important things to do." And she gently smiles at me.

_Thank you Robin. _And I just nodded to what Robin had said. "Lets go to that store!" I scream for pulling Zoro who looks like was about to sleep, despite how loud we were.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours has past<strong>

"I am so tired." Both Usopp and Chopper complains then drop onto the floor.

We all decided that it was time to take a break, so we headed to the food court and got ourselves a table by connecting two small table. Nami started to gush to Robin how good the clothes were and about sale. Sanji and Zoro were both to bring the food in. Chopper, Usopp, and I started to talk about TV shows.

Zoro and Sanji finally comes back with lots of food. Everyone starts to eat when Robin gets this texts. It was threatening her to meet them at the Enies Lobby. Also she couldn't call the police unless she wanted her love ones to be in harm.

"Oh Robin, what should we do?" Nami started to ask. Usopp was muttering something to himself and Chopper started to shake real badly.

"I'm going to go. This is my problem and none of you guys need to deal with this. All I ask is for you guys to make sure you will be safe. Maybe all of you should go to Luffy's house since her Gramps is home." Robin command us.

"No, I will not be leaving you alone Robin. I woman should not have to do this all by herself. I will go with you to protect you." Sanji declares.

"I'm coming too, Robin shouldn't have to do this by herself. I'll go beat them up for you Robin." I announce. Zoro next to me is nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>At Enies Lobby<strong>

Everyone decided to come, despite how they felt (Nami had threaten Usopp to come or else she will make him in debt). I quickly march up to the building's door and waited for everyone to get in position. Robin opens the door and we all get prepare for what was ahead of us.

I look around seeing some very strange looking men and a woman, then I saw Lucci among them. He had this cocky smirk and glance at me once before turning his attention to Robin.

"I see you brought people." Lucci states.

But all I can think of is my mind shattering because the sweet laid back Lucci I knew, was now cold and mean looking person.

* * *

><p><strong>Since y'all keep reviewing, I just had to keep going. So thank you to those who are reading this and reviewing. I hope this please you!<strong>

**Rewrote on 7/21/15 ~ Additional Scenes!**

**I hope you guys like the this additional plot. At first I was planning to take it out the Lucci scene since it didn't seem to fit. But I decided against it.**


	5. What's going on?

**So there's going to be a fight scene and I won't be really describing it in detail because I'm not really good with that. Haha...(silence)...**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time (At Enies Lobby)<strong>

Everyone decided to come, despite how they felt (Nami had threaten Usopp to come or else she will make him in debt). I quickly march up to the building's door and waited for everyone to get in position. Robin opens the door and we all get prepare for what was ahead of us.

I look around seeing some very strange looking men and a woman, then I saw Lucci among them. He had this cocky smirk and glance at me once before turning his attention to Robin.

"I see you brought people." Lucci states.

But all I can think of is my mind shattering because the sweet laid back Lucci I knew, was now cold and mean looking person.

* * *

><p><strong>Present - Zoro's POV<strong>

_What's going on? Why is Luffy scared of me? She's never been scared of me before._

Fearing the reaction she gave me last time, I decided just to wave my hand in front of her face. Hoping she will notice me.

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV<strong>

_Those hands. Those lips. This feeling. No more. No more._

Then something tan gets into my vision.

All thoughts I had vanished. My cheek starts to burn from embarrassment, realizing that I am in front of Zoro, but all I could do was think of the past.

"I'm sorry Zoro. Just thinking of something." _Lucci. Love. His love for me. And my love for him._

"What could you have been thinking that made you scared of me?" _Scared? Of you?_

"I could never be scared of you, Zoro." _You're my best friend._

"Luffy, I know you. And I know you are lying to me." _How?_

"But Zoro, I'm not scared of you," I whined, "besides, I don't get scared." _It's true. I don't fear many things. It why I get in so many fights for my friends._

"Then why did you push away from me? Why didn't you let me touch you?"

I open my mouth to say something. Anything. But I couldn't. _I don't know what to say to him. Do I tell him that he reminded me of Lucci? Should I say how Lucci lied to me? Hurt me? Never loved me? Do I tell him that I am scared to love again?_

More questions began to flow and I feel myself shaking. _What do I do? What do I say?_

_You should tell him the truth._

I took a big breath before I exhale, which calm my nerves by a little.

"Do you remember that time when Robin got in trouble?" I ask him but gives me a look telling me that we always get in trouble.

"The one with the ... _deep__ breath... exhale _... CP9?" I finally manage to say it.

He gives me a worry look for a moment then nods his head.

"The guy I was fighting, Lucci, I actually knew him. In fact... We were dating." _I said it._

Zoro had this look of confusion at first. Then it morph into shock, and he looks at me with wide eyes. He pulls me towards his lap and starts to wiping my face. I didn't even notice that I was crying.

"Oh Luffy, I'm sorry you had to face that. I wish you didn't have to go through that. You didn't deserve it." He whispers those words to my ears.

I pull myself back and look back at him. "There is more to that story..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a Flashback ~ At the moment Luffy and Lucci are fighting (This is the bad fight scene I was talking about... Sorry...)<strong>

A fist was coming towards so I duck just for a knee to slam into my face. I felt myself taking steps back from the force.

_What is going on? Why is Lucci here? Why are we fighting?_

"Luffy, I bet your wonder what is going on." He starts to stalking towards me.

"Well I guess I can finally come clean. I work for the CP9. We were here for Robin" He then grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me upward.

He intensely glare right into my eyes. I see so much hatred. It seems like the warmth in his eyes I just saw yesterday was never there.

"And we were using you for information. I never loved you. That was an act." Then he punches me. I feel myself fly in the air then my back slamming into some crates.

He came back for me and started to punch my stomach. Each hit reminded me a memory of our time together, and each memory start to slip away.

He gives me one finally punch, and this memory was when we confessed our loves last month.

I was staying over his home. Today was Sengoku watching me again, so I didn't bother telling him where I was at. Or that I wasn't going to go home. I didn't care what he did. Lucci and I just got done with talking (and laughing), so I'm resting on him while he wraps his arm around me lovingly. After a few moments of just embracing each other, I blurted out that I love him. His face is full of shock and I couldn't look anymore so I buried my head and started to mumble sorry into his chest. Then he picks my head and looks me at me. This was the first time I seen so much love in someone eyes and it was towards me. He kisses me and whisper against my lips that he loves me as well.

But that was just a lie. None of that was true. And at first I felt myself sad, then anger started to boil inside of me. _He lied to me and now he's hurting Robin. I will not forgive him._

As he was taking time to regain energy, I decided to go on offense. Before he even knew what was going on, I was throwing punches super fast, that were full of anger and hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present now (Luffy's POV)<strong>

There was silence. The memories of my first love was to painful. I felt my heart being get twisted again. I couldn't help it and started to cry. I started to scream as well.

Then I felt two arms wrap around me. Squeezing me so much that I felt trap. Restricted. Constrain. But I also felt the love that they were trying to convey. I sob into the shoulders, just hoping that they can take the pain away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, got a laptop and it's the break. I know this was short, but I felt this would be a good place to end. Hopefully, I'll update soon, but you mostly likely won't see one until Christmas break. (Unless I decide to procrastinate again and feel up to writing.)<strong>

**Rewrite 7/21/15 ~ New scene!**


	6. From the Beginning

**Last Time**

There was silence. The memories of my first love was to painful. I felt my heart being get twisted again. I couldn't help it and started to cry. I started to scream as well.

Then I felt two arms wrap around me. Squeezing me so much that I felt trap. Restricted. Constrain. But I also felt the love that they were trying to convey. I sob into the shoulders, just hoping that they can take the pain away.

* * *

><p><strong>Now (and I'm switching to Zoro's POV)<strong>

When I let Luffy go, I notice her trembling, but suddenly she takes a deep breath. Her shoulder falls down as she seems to let her whole body relaxed.

"Hey, do you remember how we first met?" Her eyes piercing me, not letting my soul move.

"Uhhhh..." _Why is she asking me this right now. _"Of course I remember. But what does that got to do with this!?"

"It just that..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

In East Blue elementary school, it was recess time and kids are running everywhere. Teachers screaming at students as well as students' laughter filled up the atmosphere. Today, was Monkey D. Luffy's first day at school. Her caretaker, Dadan, happen to be caught up some business so she couldn't take care of Luffy.

In the sand area, Luffy was walking around with Coby, a boy she first met. They were trying to decide what to do, when Luffy saw a green haired boy hanging upside down in the monkey bars. She then dragged Coby towards the boy.

"What are you doing up there?" Luffy asked the boy.

Opening his eyes, the boy turned his head to Luffy and says, "None of your business." Then closes his eyes again.

Suddenly a small preschooler girl ran in front of Luffy. "Hey, Zoro! Look what I got you." Her hand holding out a cookie.

He reopens his eyes and just stares at the cookie. Then he turn his head.

"I don't want it." Zoro said to the preschooler.

"But I want you to have it." The preschooler whined. "It's not fair."

"It's not fair," a mocking voice came behind the group.

Everyone looked at the new voice in the area. There were three fourth graders, a brunette, a black-haired boy and a blond. The short blond boy stepped in front of the other two and looked at the girl, Luffy and Coby.

"And who says you can be here?" He demands them.

"Well you put Zoro up there and I want him down here!" The preschooler shouted.

"But I like the moss hanging there. Get these bozos out of here."

His lackeys started to move towards them.

"HEY! If you want a fight, THEN FIGHT ME!" Zoro shouted with his arms waving around, upside down.

"Shishishishi." Everyone turns to Luffy and Coby direction. Everyone watches as Luffy holds her stomach with a great big smile on her face. "You guys are so funny." Luffy tells them with tears in her twinkling eyes.

The blond boy face started to turn red like a tomato, so he opened his mouth and screamed, "You know what go for that girl first." Angrily pointing his finger at Luffy.

The two boys put their focus on to Luffy instead. Once they got closer, one of them tried to grab Luffy, but she slipped under him. Then she grabbed a bar and climbed it till she pulled herself to the top.

"Is that all you got?" Luffy taunted, pulling her tongue out afterwards.

Instead of climbing as well, they each went to the opposite side of the monkey bar and started to shake it. Zoro was okay, because he was tied to the ropes. But Luffy wasn't fast enough to hold onto anything. Instead she started to fall. She closed her eyes and put her hand out hoping to grabbed onto something. At first it felt like all the air escaped from her lungs, but when she was able to breathe again she noticed that she was in air still. Suddenly she felt a tightness on her waist and open her eyes to see another pair of eyes looking right back at her.

"Hey what is going around here?" An adult voice called over.

* * *

><p><strong>Present TIME! (Still Zoro's POV)<strong>

"... then teacher were screaming at Helempoo and those other two. Thank god Coby took that time to go get the teacher. Or else that would be my third fight that week. But thanks to that, we became best friends right afterwards" I said.

Her face had this serene smile and I can't help to think _When was the last time I saw her like this?_

"Man, those were the times. Yet when you were hugging me, I just wanted to punch you in the face. Because I could've have beaten them up." She had this angry look with her hand in a fist.

"But afterwards you gave me that cookie from Rika, I forgave you." She put her fist down and put a great big smile on her face.

"Zoro," she looks at me with huge puppy eyes, "will you give me a hug? (I promise I won't want to punch you.)"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a horrible person. Do people even read this story? Even if nobody does, I am determine to finish this story. (I hope people are still reading this story.) This chapter is actually thanks to KarouUchiha, who gave this idea.<strong>

**Oh yeah, so I was looking up their eye color and I just realized all the guys in the strawhat (or maybe all guys) have black dots for their eyes. - Just a fun fact!**

**Rewrite 7/21/15 ~ Just fixing this chapter to fit with the rest. Major changes were in 4 & 5. Read those. Also heads up the next chapter will be the last one. I'm actually working on it right now. I kind of have this ending plan out so hopefully it won't take that long. But sorry it's not really an update.**


End file.
